


bathroom

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: – Как же хорошо, – блаженно простонал Бэкхён, растекаясь бесформенным блинчиком по груди Чанёля.





	bathroom

Чанёль услышал щелчок входной двери, а еще через секунду по пустой квартире разлетелся звонкий голос Бэкхёна. 

– Детка, я дома! – послышался грохот, слегка приглушенный дверью – Бэк по привычке снес подставку для зонтиков, а затем снова его голос, слегка взволнованный. – Ёль?

– Я здесь! – громко отозвался Чанёль, чтобы Бэкхён наверняка услышал его из-за закрытой двери. 

Через минуту дверь в ванную распахнулась, и в дверном проеме показалось заинтересованное лицо Бэкхёна. Он все еще был в пальто, волосы растрепались – наверняка опять на всех парах несся с остановки, щеки раскраснелись от мороза, а причудливые очки круглой формы повисли на самом кончике носа – еще чуть-чуть и вовсе слетят. 

– Купаешься? – улыбнулся Бэкхён, любопытно вытягивая шею. 

Чанёль лишь кивнул в ответ и ударил ладонью по воде, с интересом наблюдая, как легко пенные облачка разлетелись во все стороны. 

– Можно к тебе? – спросил Бэк, строя умильную мордашку. 

– Конечно, – великодушно позволил Чанёль, – разденься только. 

Бэкхён тут же исчез за дверью. Чанёль услышал, как он прошлепал по коридору по направлению к спальне. Пару минут стояла тишина, а затем опять легкие шлепки ног по паркету, и дверь ванной снова распахнулась. Бэкхён юрко шмыгнул в комнату и быстро прикрыл дверь, чтобы не позволить прохладному воздуху из коридора проникнуть внутрь. Ни капли не стесняясь собственной наготы, он добежал до ванны и, аккуратно миновав бортик, забрался в горячую воду.

– Как же хорошо, – блаженно простонал Бэк, растекаясь бесформенным блинчиком по груди Чанёля. Тот раздвинул ноги пошире, освобождая ему больше места и, обхватив парня поперек груди, подтянул чуть выше, прижимая к себе спиной. Бэкхён притих, совсем расслабившись в горячей воде, и Чанёль принялся неспешно разминать его напряженные плечи. 

– Как прошло собеседование? – не желая нарушать уютную тишину, тихо поинтересовался он. 

Бэкхён тут же отогнал сон и возбужденно заерзал. 

– Просто отлично! – с нескрываемым энтузиазмом отозвался парень. – Я теперь буду преподавать у малышей, представляешь. Ты бы видел этих ангелочков. Такие прелестные создания! – затараторил он, размахивая руками и счастливо попискивая. 

– Я рад за тебя, – мягко улыбнулся Чанёль, целуя его во влажное плечо. – Перестанешь наконец маяться от безделья. 

– Эй, – Бэкхён звонко шлепнул его по бедру, взметая маленькие волны, и этот звук тут же разнесся по небольшой комнате, отскочив от кафельных стен. 

– Тише-тише, – засмеялся Чанёль, выливая на мягкую губку любимый гель Бэкхёна с ненавязчивым ароматом персиков. 

Бэк тут же замычал от удовольствия, позабыв все свои возмущения, когда мыльная губка, ощутимо надавливая, прошлась по его плечам. Чанёль мазнул губкой от одного плеча до другого, спустился мягким поглаживанием до лопаток, проведя между ними мыльную дорожку, и снова вернулся к плечам, несильно натирая кожу, смывая скопившееся за день напряжение. Бэкхён снова расслабился и притих, вырисовывая горячими от воды пальцами завитушки на его бедре.

В комнате стояла тишина, нарушаемая их равномерным дыханием и – изредка – тихими всплесками воды. Воздух нагрелся, оседая жарким облаком на дне легких, и едва слышно пах персиком и ароматной пеной для ванны. Бэкхён совсем разомлел от горячей воды и ласковых прикосновений, пока поглаживания Чанёля вдруг не стали настойчивее и жарче. Мягкая губка, едва касаясь, проехалась по шее до самого загривка, а чужая рука скользнула вниз по груди, цепляя по пути набухшие от горячей воды, чувствительные пуговки сосков и посылая по чужому телу сладкую дрожь. 

– Что ты делаешь? – едва ворочая языком, возмутился Бэкхён. Сопротивляться не хотелось, как в принципе и двигаться. Было так хорошо и приятно, что он бы так и заснул в воде под горячие прикосновения своего парня. 

– Мою тебя, – шепнул Чанёль, кусая его за покрасневшую мочку. 

– Мм, – едва разборчиво промычал он в ответ. 

Чанёль спустился губкой еще ниже, легко оглаживая живот и с наслаждением провожая взглядом несколько мыльных дорожек, скатившихся по подтянутому бледному животу и затерявшихся в ворохе пушистой пены. Бэкхён чуть расставил ноги, когда легкие касания перебежали на ноги, и громко ахнул, когда Чанёль мазнул губкой по внутренней стороне бедра в опасной близости от чувствительного паха. Стало невыносимо горячо и приятно, и первый стон легко сорвался с его покрасневших губ.

Не встретив никакого сопротивления, Чанёль прогладил губкой дорожку до мошонки и, едва ее коснувшись, потер губкой наливающийся кровью член. Бэкхён жарко выдохнул и откинул голову ему на плечо, неосознанно подставляя шею. Чанёль накрыл выступившую венку влажным поцелуем и, оторвавшись с громким чмоком, легко потер губкой головку. Бэкхён вцепился пальцами ему в бедро, и Чанёль выпустил губку из рук, отстранено наблюдая, как быстро та набухла от воды и стала покачиваться чуть в сторонке. 

Накрыв пальцами чужой член, Чанёль чуть сжал в кулаке основание и медленно повел пальцами вверх. Бэкхён заелозил затылком по его плечу, щекоча влажными волосами его нос и щеку, и едва слышно всхлипнул. Чанёль медленно поглаживал ствол, легко обводя головку по кругу, а, спускаясь к основанию, так же медленно касался потяжелевшей мошонки. Бэкхён нетерпеливо подбросил бедра вверх и просяще захныкал. Тогда Чанёль выпустил его член из плена и аккуратно повел пальцы вниз. Разомлевший и распаренный, Бэкхён лишь согнул ноги в коленях и развел их шире, с легким шлепком ударяясь коленями об акриловые бока ванны. Чанёль чуть потер припухшие от горячей воды чувствительные края входа и легко скользнул внутрь на одну фалангу. Бэкхён прикусил губу, давя нетерпеливый стон, и чуть подался вперед, насаживаясь на пальцы. 

Недолго поигравшись пальцами, Чанёль легко подхватил плохо соображающего Бэкхёна подмышки и в два счета поменял их местами. Перекинув его грудью через бортик ванны, устроился сзади и, крепко схватив за бока, плавно толкнулся внутрь. Вода тут же перекинулась за край, огромной мыльной лужей растекаясь по голубой плитке. Коленки Бэкхёна разъехались в стороны от мокрого дна, и он поспешно схватился за бортики, чтобы не съехать под воду с головой. Совсем не обращая внимания на выливающуюся за пределы ванны воду, Чанёль поудобнее перехватил влажные бока и толкнулся снова. Бэкхён уперся грудью в жесткий бортик и несдержанно застонал – холодный металл холодил чувствительные соски, резко контрастируя с горячей водой.

Двигаться Чанёлю было ужасно неудобно – пальцы постоянно соскальзывали с мокрых боков, а колени разъезжались в стороны на гладком акриле. Но остановиться сейчас, в самом разгаре процесса, и спокойно продолжить в кровати казалось чем-то немыслимым. Устроившись с наибольшим удобством, Чанёль продолжал размашисто входить в податливое тело, выбивая из Бэкхёна громкие стоны удовольствия. Тот от накатывающего волнами наслаждения совсем не соображал, и Чанёлю пришлось схватить его за волосы и чуть приподнять, чтобы он не наглотался мыльной воды. 

Когда воды в ванне осталось чуть меньше половины, а толчки Чанёля стали совсем хаотичными и отрывистыми, Бэкхён затрясся от прошившей все тело судороги и кончил, отстранено наблюдая, как качаются на мыльных волнах мутные разводы его спермы. А еще через минуту ягодицы обожгло выплеснувшимся удовольствием Чанёля, и тот навалился на него сзади, жарко дыша в ухо. 

Вода остыла и неприятно холодила разогретые тела. Чанёль поспешил вылезти из воды и потянулся за большим мягким полотенцем – завернуть в него своего хитрого соблазнителя, чтобы тот, не дай бог, не простыл.

Бэкхён устало устроил голову на бортике, окидывая взглядом залитый мыльной водой кафельный пол, и, оценив царящий в ванной погром, безапелляционно изрек:

– Я это убирать не буду.


End file.
